Sweet Revenge
by buongiorno
Summary: They say revenge is sweet... But at what cost? M for scandoulousness. Yes, I just totally made that word up. WIP.
1. From the eyes of a Saviour

**A/N:** I've had this idea in my head for a verrrrrrry long time, ever since I noticed how willing Chichi was to swap husbands with Bulma. In comes fanfiction! I do make Goku a bit darker in this story, but come on. By the time DBZ is over, Goku hardly has anymore wool pulled over his eyes. His character in this short fic is a play on that. 2A.M... I should _so_ be sleeping.

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did, half of the crap I write would become canon. Oh joy. DBZ and the like are property of Akira Toriyama. Thanks for letting everyone borrow your characters, man. On behalf of all DB/Z/GT fans, we love you!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Sweet Revenge

How did I end up here?

Better yet, _why_ am I here?

I look to down to see this beautiful woman pounding herself over and over on my hardened length. Her messy blue bangs are attached to her forehead via sweat, sweat that drips from her being and onto my lips each time she leans over to gain leverage on my solid chest.

I don't belong here.

I belong at home, with my wife of twenty years.

Not here with my arch rival's wife.

Yet, I just can't bring myself to care.

_And neither can she._

We both know very well what our other halves are doing: The exact same thing as us. I know very well that Chichi is sharing our bed with Vegeta, as is Bulma sharing theirs with me. Why the four of us all stay married as opposed to divorcing and remarrying, I haven't a clue. Our conversations and gatherings are now as awkward as ever, each one of us looking for that slight chance to steal away from the crowd and into an empty bedroom. Each with the others' half.

...It honestly is sickening.

Never in all of my years did I ever imagine I would be here having sex with Bulma Briefs. This woman is as close to a sister I could possibly ever have. Doesn't that count as incest? Isn't this wrong?

If it _is_ wrong...then _why_ am I feeling so good...?

Why is it that this lonely woman is bringing me so much more pleasure than my own wife every could? Has this been building up for years? Is that why this feels the way it does? I leave no marks on Bulma, not a single trace that says I was there, that I touched and kissed her skin; yet, when I come home to Chichi...she has bite marks on almost every inch of her body. In a way, I do believe that Vegeta finds some sick twisted pleasure in having sex with my wife. I really honestly think that he takes it as a way to get back at me for me being stronger than he is, and having always surpassed him. Little does he know that I could care less.

It is totally wrong of me to be completely fine with my arch rival bringing my own wife to new heights night after night. But as I say that, I'm also currently doing the same to his wife. Bulma tosses her head back as her final orgasm of the night crashes into her. Her walls clench around my length as I grasp her hips lightly, making sure that it isn't enough to leave bruises as I empty myself into her. Her body then falls to my chest as we lay there for what feels like an eternity. Only the sound of panting fills the room, as does the occasional swallowing. I can't help but feel the slightest bit of disgust knowing that I just poured my very essence into my childhood friend. She seems more than content as her nose brushes against the base of my neck in affection. My disgust then turns to rage as I know Chichi is doing the same to Vegeta at this very moment, possibly doing even more.

Why is it that I still feel protective over her? I can't even remember the last time I had myself embedded inside of her. Chichi admitted to me one day that this whole adulterous affair with Vegeta had started during those seven years I was dead. She claimed that she just couldn't be alone anymore, and that human males couldn't do the trick for her. "I needed someone who would fuck me up a wall," was how she put it. Apparently they only beings capable of doing that are Saiyans.

Do I feel betrayed...? Yes, I guess you can say that. When Chichi first told me about how Vegeta had emptied himself into her being freely, I was outraged. The very first thing I wanted to do was slam my fist through the man's head, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. Instead of going after Vegeta's blood, I settled with being content that she had never conceived any of his children.

...I'm still waiting for the final reply on that.

Am I just having sex with Bulma out of revenge? I know for a fact that I feel nothing towards this woman. There is no ounce of love for her that exists within my heart, other than the love I feel for her as a friend. Honestly, I believe that it is better off this way. I don't even know how or when this whole "act of revenge" began. I guess you could say it was at Bulma's New Year's Eve party a couple years back, after I had first returned. I had been up since early that morning. Chichi had asked me to plow the field in back of our house for whatever reason. I didn't really understand her request, but I did it anyway to avoid hearing her nag. Later I got some training in, and after we headed to Capsule Corp. All four of us: Chichi, Gohan, Goten, and myself. I had asked Bulma if I could use one of the spare beds to take a nap; I was absolutely shot. She kindly agreed, shooting me one of her signature winks, and I proceeded to...well, take a nap.

I awoke to the sound of the door creaking open and a light being turned on. In stumbled Bulma. I couldn't tell at the time that she had had one too many to drink. It wasn't until she crawled up the bed and latched her mouth to mine that I knew, for her mouth had the distinct taste of vodka. Her hands made quick work of my garments, my mind still trying to make sense of what was currently going on. By the time it had, her mouth was already attached to my member, and my fists were gripping at every strand of hair her head possessed.

I guess that's when our side of the affair began.

What I think is worse is that I can't tell if I still love my wife. In a way I want to, yet knowing that another man has touched her in the same way I have completely tunes me out to that idea. It's more than possible that this was Vegeta's whole plan from the beginning. He's an awfully sick person. He might have changed on the outside, but he is still that cold-hearted, ruthless prince who arrived on Earth those many years ago. He knows all too well that I sleep with Bulma almost every chance I get. Do you think the man would attempt to kill me for it, as he's tried killing me for everything else? Believe it or not, this is the one thing he hasn't tried killing me for. I know, I'm just as lost as you are.

I don't think things can ever go back to the way they were. I know Bulma's body all to well, as does Vegeta know Chichi's. I'm ashamed to show face in my own house knowing that I've just claimed another woman hours before, yet Vegeta walks around gallantly. Maybe this is one battle he's finally won. He's right: I _am_ too soft. My heart is too pure for things such as affairs. Though I have never shed a single tear through this entire ordeal, my body definitely has, and I'm sure Bulma is aware of that.

All I can do is thank Kam-er..._Dende,_ for the children not knowing about this.

That is, at least I _think_ they don't, more so that I _hope_.

* * *

**A/N:** GAAAAH I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL ONOESSSSS! Suck it up. Vegeta does it all the time c;

Happy New Yearrr~!


	2. From the depths of a lonely Housewife

**A/N:** Chichi's PoV :)

* * *

As I lay in bed with a man other than my husband, it isn't his name that pours from my swollen lips. It is the name of this other man, a man which has kept me company for years following my dimwitted husband's death all those years ago: Vegeta. His canines break the delicate skin of my neck, my sweet crimson-red blood gushing into his mouth. His tongue is quick to join in on the act as his mouth is now depleting my very life's supply. Yet, he is not greedy. He stops when he feels my grip on him loosen, both from above and below, and then offers his neck up to me; however, I never take it.

"This will make us mates," he says to me in his usual low, husky voice, "so you ought to choose your actions wisely." I ask him how it is possible for him to also have me for a mate, as well as Bulma. He responds by explaining the bond between Bulma and himself was broken long ago, and has yet to be reestablished. Upon questioning why, he simply says he never wanted it back. He'd rather have his freedom. My head then begins to spin.

Why is it that I am so hesitant to claim this man as my own? Goku and I. . .our relationship is almost nonexistent. We sleep in the same bed, yet distant from one another. Our backs are never touching, nor are our arms or legs. We sleep as far away from one another as we can.

. . .It's truly terrible.

Our children, for the most part, say nothing, but I know they have an idea of what's going on. Goku eats his food in silence, never once cracking a joke or a laugh. He simply just eats, disposes of his dish, and heads outside to do Dende knows what. Goten doesn't understand it fully, and I am thankful for such a thing, but I know Gohan knows.

"You smell different, Mom," is what he says to me one day after returning home from school. I didn't know what to say. I tried to pass it off as just claiming to have bought a new bottle of perfume, though he caught on immediately. "No," he said sternly, "I mean your _scent_."

. . .I shouldn't have been so careless.

Having a pubescent Saiyan in the house, and I still continued my affair.

Truly, I am a _fool_. The youngest notes now and then that his "Uncle" has been here. He also notes that Trunks is never with him. He asks me why "Uncle" Vegeta was here, and how come Trunks wasn't. He also notes that his "Uncle's" scent strengthens the closer he gets to me.

"Oh, I bet he wanted to talk to you! Right, Mom? Uncle Vegeta wanted to talk to you!"

His face lights up with a smile. Dende bless his innocence. "He must have given you a big hug, too! I can't even smell Dad on you anymore!"

. . .I just hope it lasts.

Goten then encircles his tiny arms around my waist, and dashes out the front door. Upon asking where he was going, he claims that he is going to pay "Uncle" Vegeta and "Auntie" Bulma a visit. At that moment, I wonder what Vegeta smells like. Can Bulma smell me on him? It isn't as if she is unaware of where he goes when he leaves Capsule Corp. Just like how I am not when Goku leaves. Goku completely reeks of expensive perfume when he walks in the door in the middle of the night and takes his place beside me in bed. Our cold, lifeless bed. A bed that only feels warmth when his fellow Saiyan is in it, bringing me to extraordinary heights over and over. Heights that Goku himself _used_ to bring me to.

When Goku wished to remain in Other World after the defeat of Cell, I was devastated. I was but twenty-nine years old; I wasn't even thirty yet. I had already lost my husband once before, not to mention the numerous amount of close-calls Goku had over the years. It would be enough to drive any human woman away.

Yet, I stayed.

I stayed because I loved this man, even when I learned the true reason of why he, as a child, had a tail. Even when I learned that Piccolo ended up killing him in an attempt to kill Ra ditz to buy the Earth a little more time to prepare. Even when I learned what happened, via our son, when his race was exposed to the light of the full moon. Even when I learned that he was going to take off into the depths of space to risk his life, yet again, for the sake of the entire universe. Even when I learned what a monster he had become: His temper raged out of control; his hair grew golden; his eyes lightened to a beautiful, yet feral, emerald green. Through all of that, I stayed. I remained faithful to him. Though when he decided he was going to abandon the family he had made, and, at the time, was still very much growing inside of me, I had enough.

Not long after giving birth to Goten, maybe about two-three years after, I found comfort in Vegeta. Whenever Trunks was to stay at my house for the day, Vegeta would be the one to drop him off. In the beginning he seemed more than annoyed, having to deal with "Kakarot's annoying vixen of a woman," as I had heard Bulma retell to many people. Slowly but surely, he softened up. A half hour stay soon turned into an hour, then two, then three. . . Pretty soon Vegeta would stay the entire duration of our sons' play dates, spending each and every waking moment by my side.

We never had sex with the boys in the house. Since both of them derived from Saiyan blood, they would easily be able to feel the sudden rise and fall of Vegeta's power level. Our first time came after I had dropped Goten of at Capsule Corp one afternoon. Upon returning home, I noticed the front door was unlocked. I screamed for my father, and received no answer. Cautiously, I opened the door. My head swung around the door, first peaking into the kitchen (finding nothing), and then to the living room. Vegeta was camped out on the couch, his eyes glued to the television set. I couldn't make out what he was watching as I sighed in relief and closed the front door behind myself. I looked to see his face light up with a smile as a joke was cracked on the T.V. program. His eyes shifted away from the television for a brief moment, only to return just as quick. He fixed his posture as I stared him down, poking my head into his line of view. It was an old movie, one that Goku and myself would watch constantly.

Vegeta asked kindly if I cared to sit down as he scoot over to make room. I thanked him and took him up on his offer, asking him how long he had been here. "Eh," he began, "not all too long. I'd say maybe about an hour, probably a bit less than that." My hand then drifted over the to top of his thigh. His eyes fell to my hand, then up to my face. I could tell he had some sort of idea about what was on my mind when he pulled my hand closer to his crotch.

"You know, Vegeta," I began, despite how I was more than sure he knew what I wanted, "the boys aren't here for once. . ." My hand left his thigh as I stood upon my knees on the couch. A hand reached up to the bun I called "hair". I loosened the band holding my hair up, sending my raven locks cascading down my shoulders. I could see that Vegeta was quite interested in where my little "show" was going to head next; his nose twitched once I let my hair down. It was clear that his nose had caught the scent of my hair. It seemed all the more pleasing to him. My eyes landed on his crotch as I swung my leg over to straddle his strong thighs. I noticed it was raised slightly, though, Vegeta's crotch always had a bulge. It didn't matter what the man wore. His "goods" were always on display. His hands came up to hold my hips as he looked up at me. I wasn't sure, but it looked as if his face had gotten a bit more colorful. The thought of Vegeta actually blushing set my stomach aflutter. Vegeta isn't exactly the type of guy you would think could be sentimental. He's usually awfully cruel, and not to mention rude. He acts as if shame is a word that does not exist in his vocabulary. He is one to believe that showing any type of emotion, other than triumphant joy, is a sign of weakness. No wonder he was so easy to fall into this affair with me.

The man has no remorse.

At that moment he took over, his hands lifting from my thighs to my shoulders. He pulled me closer and whispered to me: "You're such a lonely housewife, aren't you. . . ?" His mouth attacked my neck, sucking it hard. He left his trail of marks and he ripped through the fabrics of my attire with ease. If this was Goku, I probably would have began yelling at him for being so careless. Yet, at that moment, I didn't even want to risk losing the intoxicating pleasure Vegeta was giving me. His mouth attached to the top of one breast while his free hand dug its way into my pants. He caressed my pulsing nub with such skill that my fingers almost ripped out every strand of hair on his head. His tongue then found the middle of my chest, licking it upwards towards my mouth. Vegeta pulled me down into his lap as he removed his hand from my pants. He brought his fingers to my mouth.

"Wouldn't you like to taste how lonely you are?" was what he said. His fingers then pried my mouth open, my own tongue wrapping around the digits with hunger. A wicked grin appeared on the prince's face as he watched me clean my essence from his fingers. "So lonely. . ." he teased. "I'm eager to find out if your womanhood sucks with as much force and need as your mouth." His hands then ran down my form, stopping at my hips. Vegeta lifted my bottom up so he could slip my pants and underwear off. I helped a bit, too, taking what remained off after he slipped them over my behind. He gave my behind a light slap and a squeeze, and I moaned and arched my back towards him in response. Once again, I saw that wicked grin appear on his features.

_. . .What am I getting myself into. . . .?_ is what was going through my mind at that moment. _Why am I acting like his little bitch? Sure, Goku never did_ this _before we had sex. . .but that doesn't mean the sex we had was horrible. . ._

And really, it wasn't. Goku and I had wonderful sex. When the universe wasn't under attack by some evil force, that is. Though, I'm really not one to say that it was _wonderful._ Goku _was,_ afterall, my first ever sexual partner. When he proposed to me when we were children, that was when I vowed I would save myself for him, and only him.

I really am such an idiot.

Vegeta grabbed my behind and threw me down onto the couch, making quick work of his own garments. He flung his shirt and belt high into the air; my own eyes couldn't even follow where they landed due to the lust-filled cloud in my head and the pure speed in which they were thrown. His hands fumbled with the button to his denim jeans, undoing it and unzipping them. He entered his boxers and pulled his manhood out from the front, proceeding to pull my legs around his midsection. Vegeta's fingers were suddenly in my mouth again. "Coat them good for me, okay?" was what he hissed out. I think I nodded; I'm not really all that sure. I know I did what he said, because it wasn't long until he withdrew them from my mouth and ran them along his length. I felt the head of his penis being rubbed lightly against my entrance. "I want you to scream out once I enter you. Nice and loud, so that the entire world can hear it." He stopped to smirk. "I know you have the voice for it, Chichi." Vegeta leaned over me, painfully slipping his member into me inch by frustrating inch.

I really wished he would have just shoved the whole thing in with one fluid movement.

His mouth sucked on my neck again as my hands clawed up his back. I screamed out at the incredible fullness I felt from below. I should have looked at "it" before he began slipping it in, or as he was doing it. It was big; that's all I knew.

And it felt fucking wonderful.

So. Fucking. Wonderful.

I writhed and screamed and moaned beneath him as he pumped in and out of me. He breathed into my ear, nipping at it has he wrapped both hands around my breasts.

Now, this is where the whole "blood play"thing between him and I started. Instead of screaming out like he wanted me to do, I ended up biting into his shoulder. His blood rushed into my mouth, and I felt him tense. His eyes locked with mine; they looked panicked. Immediately, I feared I had done something wrong. Though, all he did was next was skim his teeth over my collar bone. He resumed his thrusting as if nothing had happened, though it was a bit more relaxed. It wasn't nearly as heated as it had been before I had bitten him.

We both lasted for a good half hour, me screaming his name out into the empty house as I came. His mouth hung open as he stilled inside of me, nothing but the sound of labored breathing escaping his gaping cavern. He had much sharper canines than Goku. He also looked much more...adorable...as he came. One hand gripped at the back of the couch and the other one was clinging to a cushion for dear life, me being in the middle. Vegeta gave a final tiny thrust as he exhaled greatly. I was able to feel the warmth he deposited inside of me begin to drip down my thighs.

He didn't collapse on top of me, which I found a bit odd. I could see that he was clearly tired as my hands reached up to hold his face. One of his hands joined one of mine. It brought my hand to his lips, which curled up into a smile. At that moment, I truly felt as if he was the most beautiful man in the entire universe. Very much more so than my husband.

. . .Will things between Goku and I ever be the same. . . ?

I find myself falling out of love with him more and more by the day. Does he _even_ still love me? Does he still think about me? Does my sleeping with Vegeta night after night eat him up inside, as his sleeping with Bulma eats me up inside? These are all questions I'm way too scared to ask, especially right now.

Vegeta has long since left, kissing me good-bye as he always does. I watched him off, waving to him once he turned back around. My smiled dropped like a ten-ton weight off my face as soon as he vanished from view. I hurried to the bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet with such haste that I almost forgot what I was doing.

Oh, I remember clearly now.

Moments later, my horror is confirmed. I turn the box over to double check, holding the thin white stick within my hands. Two solid blue lines, making a cross: Pregnant.

My name is Son Chichi, and I am carrying the child of my husband's arch rival.

* * *

**A/N:** If you couldn't tell, I'm a fan of pregnancies fucking everything up. I honestly think that the worst thing that can happen. Ever.


	3. A letter never to be seen

**A/N:** It's emoing time for our poor Goku. We all go through phases where we write letters we never have intentions on sending or showing to people. This happens to be one of them. Or is it?

* * *

_5/10/776_

_To my dearest Chichi,_

_ I know I haven't been the best husband to you. I know that it may seem like our whole marriage has been one big joke due to me being dead for at least a good half of it. I haven't been there for Gohan and Goten, especially Goten, when I really should have been. These are things that cross my mind every night as we lay in the same bed, complete strangers to one another._

_ Just know that I do shed tears as you sleep next to me. I might not sob in the manner you do, but they come. I cry because of the marriage I feel I've lost. I cry because of the children I feel distant from. I cry because my enemy has succeeded in taking my wife from me. I cry because I sleep with my first childhood friend for revenge. I cry because I don't know what else I can do. I don't know who I can talk to._

_ I want so badly for things to return back to the way they were before I died. Before Cell, and before the androids. Before Frieza, and before my estranged brother came, along with Vegeta and Nappa. If I had known Vegeta would jump at the opportunity to ruin my family at my passing, I would have let Krillin stab him all those years ago._

_ Let me excuse myself in advance for the water marks. As I sit here writing this, Gohan is peering over at me from the other side of the table. He sees my tears dropping onto the paper, and offers to get me a box of tissues. I kindly refuse and wipe my tears with the back of my hand. It's weird crying in front of your own child. Especially when you're crying over their mother. He asks why I'm even bothering thinking about you, since you're the reason he moved in with Videl. I can't say that I have a good enough answer for him. I wonder if he'll be going home for his birthday tomorrow, or if you even remember it. Of course you do. You were always better with dates than I was.  
_

_ He's right, though: I shouldn't miss you as much as I do. You probably hardly ever think about me. Why would you? I hardly ever did anything a husband should do. I neglected you in so many areas. I hardly kissed you. I hardly hugged you. I hardly ever told you I loved you. I hardly ever had sex with you. I distinctly remember always telling you that I couldn't due to training. I would come home way too exhausted. I would stuff my face, stretch, bathe, then head to bed. I wouldn't even kiss you goodnight, or even spoon up against you. I was so selfish. I was so foolish. I was everything I shouldn't have been._

_ Why did you stay with me, Chichi? Why? Why when I became ill with the heart virus did you care about me so much? Why did you run to me when I woke up? Why didn't you yell at me and scold me for being so foolish? Why didn't you tell me it was stupid of me to fight the androids and almost get myself killed? I knew that I was eventually going to succumb to this illness with time. I told you. All you did was smirk. Why did you respect my wishes of fighting 19 and 20?_

_ Why was I such an idiot to not realize how much you loved and cared about me?_

_ Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I went from being a child to a full-fledged adult in a matter of eight short years. Meeting Bulma when I was twelve changed my life. I went from knowing nothing about the human race, to knowing a bit too much. I also met you and told you I wanted a bride. It's true that it was an innocent mistake, since I thought a "bride" was something you eat. It could be, but that's a little bit off topic. Anyhow, I promised you that I would be thinking about you, and that I would make you my bride. Six years later we met again at the World Tournament. I had grown much since then; I was now eighteen. I still didn't know everything there was to know in life, but I agreed to marry you. My heart honestly told me that there was something about you. It told me that I would never find anyone else with your beauty and grace who also had such a fiery passion for combat anywhere else. To spend the rest of my life with someone as beautiful as you who could also double as a sparring partner more than excited me. It thrilled me right down to my very core._

_ Two years later, I learned what parenthood was. I knew nothing about babies, or how they came to be, but you held my hand and walked me through it. I knew you were even scared sometimes. Thank Kami for your father. He really did a lot in terms of helping us understand the whole parenting thing. King Yemma's going to treat him well once his time comes._

_ Anyway, Chichi . . . I really don't know why I felt such an urge to write this. I'm probably never going to send it to you, let alone let you even take a gander at it. I guess this is a form of self-medicating, as Krillin would call it. He told me long ago that whenever he was feeling really down, he used to take out his journal and start rambling in it. He used to write these really depressing things. I was shocked that some of the stuff came from him once he showed me. I can only imagine what would come out of me if I was to try it._

_ This is long enough. I might as well end it. It's not like you'll ever read it._

**_ Love,_**

_ Son Goku, forever, **until I take my very last breath.**  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Dammit, Chichi! As much as I like the idea of you getting with Vegeta... :(_  
_The bolding of the last few words is supposed to symbolize Goku going over them a few times with pen to make them stand out. The underlining should be self-explanatory. I wish there was a way I could make them bigger._..  
_


	4. Father and Son

**A/N:** Another update? So soon? This is pretty much what I've been working on periodically throughout my Spring Break. Man, I didn't do anything I was supposed to do this break, besides read. I am **_so_** ready for school to end... We're back to Goku's point of view once again. I'm still deciding on whether or not I'll be switching PoVs throughout the story, or just keep it to mainly Goku's. I feel like I write stories through Goku's eyes a bit too much. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Dad, wake up. It's five in the morning."

My nose began to twitch at the smell of fresh coffee being brewed from behind me. I looked ahead of myself to find various bottles of liquor laid out. A red plastic cup lay within my right hand. I shook my head a bit and released the cup, sitting upwards, dragging my hands over my face. It took a while for my eyes to focus, though as they did I could see day was breaking.

"It takes an awful lot for you to get drunk, doesn't it?"

I looked behind myself to find my eldest son, Gohan, leaning against the kitchen counter. He held a mug in his hands, which I assumed to be filled with coffee. "Really, it must take a lot. You exhausted about every bottle of liquor in this whole apartment!" He turned to the side and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring more of the deep caramel liquid into his mug. "Hopefully Videl doesn't mind."

I slammed my palms down on the table and stood up. My feet took me to the kitchen counter as well, where I opened the cabinet above. Drawing a mug from the cabinet, I signaled for Gohan to hand me the pot of coffee. He smirked some, though held it out for me to grab hold. I poured the liquid into my mug, blinking my eyes in a further attempt to wake up. I passed the pot back over to Gohan, who placed it back onto the heating plate. The liquid resumed it's flow and I walked over to the fridge.

"I'm sure she wouldn't though," says Gohan, continuing his thought from before. "She tells me all the time how much I resemble you." He held the mug to his lips. "I'm starting to think she's really in love with you as opposed to me." A slight chuckled escaped his throat.

Gohan and Videl have been dating for around two years. Upon graduation, Gohan earned a full scholarship to one of the most prestige universities in the land. Chichi was more than pleased, as you can imagine. Her hopes and dreams were finally coming true. The only problem was that the university was located in Central City. It was pretty far away from our home, though Mr. Satan, as well as King Furry, were both nice enough to supply both Gohan _and_ Videl with an apartment to share since they were both going to attend the same school. It's always nice to have friends, isn't it?

Wait, how did I get here?

"Gohan," I began, "how . . . _when_ did I get here?" I watched him blink absently at me. It was one of those blinks that said, _'What? How do you not know?'_

"Dad, you really don't remember?" I shook my head. I watched him blink once more as he set his mug down besides him. His arms came up to cross his chest as he exhaled. "Well, do you remember anything from last night?"

Good question. "I remember being by Bulma's," I admitted. Gohan nodded his head. "Though, after that, I don't really remember anything." My eyes shot up at the sound of him chuckling.

"Yeah, I can see how. You were pretty trashed by the time you got here."

It was my turn to blink. "Was I really? I don't remember drinking while at Capsule Corp . . ."

". . . But you ate something, didn't you?" I nodded slowly as realization began to sweep over me. "Figures, though I don't have a clue as to why Bulma would want to drug you." Gohan then picked up his mug and placed it to his lips.

"That . . . Wow." I looked down to the floor, my finger absently tracing circles over the top of my mug. Gohan's words must have triggered something in my memory. Little by little I was beginning to remember things from the previous night. "Gohan, I think Bulma was also on whatever it was she gave me." I looked at him. "She was acting a little weird when I walked through the door."

He shrugged. "It's more than possible. You know Bulma." Gohan placed the mug back down on the counter. "Do you remember what happened afterward?" I snickered. Of course I did. The marks on my chest were proof enough. "You did something other than sleep with her, if that's what you're thinking." I saw his lips curl up in a smirk.

"What'd I do, Gohan?"

"You _really_ don't remember? It was kind of important."

"Don't tell me I killed someone!"

His eyes went wide. "W-what!? No! No, no. You _almost_ did, but you didn't."

_"Almost?" _What the hell was_ that _supposed to mean?

"You really don't remember Vegeta coming home while Bulma and yourself were in bed? I mean, you told me the whole story, though you couldn't of been lying. Vegeta's blood was all over you. You nearly beat him half to death after what he told you."

My hands began to shake, causing the mug to slip from my grasp. I jumped back as soon as the mug hit the tiled floor, deep caramel liquid and shards of ceramic scattering all over it. _I _beat up _Vegeta?_ That couldn't be true. How would I even be able to beat up Vegeta? Surely he must have put up a fight. Vegeta isn't all that easy to take down.

"Dad, you okay?" Gohan's hand was now on my shoulder. I nodded my head at him. "Don't worry about the mug. I'll call for the maid before I leave for school."

I nodded. "Okay, but . . . Just tell me what I told you." Gohan nodded his head and nudged me back over to the table. I already took that as a bad sign, since he'd rather have me sitting down as opposed to standing up. Pulling the chair out, I sat down. Gohan took a seat across from me and folded his hands on top of the table.

"Where would you like me to start?" he asked.

"From the exact point I started from," I answered.

I watched as he nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Well," he began, "you walked in the door last night saying, 'I killed him! I finally fucking killed him!' You were also laughing manically, and holding your hands up to the ceiling. Blood was pouring down from them. I didn't know if you had killed a man or an animal. Anyway, I told you to take a seat, exactly where you are now believe it or not, and explain to me what happened. You started off by saying that you were feeling a bit lonely and that the ladies in town weren't doing it for you tonight, whatever that meant, and so you felt like hitting up Bulma for a little action.

"So you tell me you went to Capsule Corp. and she was _more_ than pleased to have you over, as usual. You asked her for some food since it had been a while since you ate. She cooked something up for you, and once you were done with it, all of a sudden you felt like you were on fire. 'Bulma looked so ripe for the picking,' as you put it, and you just couldn't wait any longer. Your mind was in the most blissful fog it had ever been in, so the both of you stole away to her bedroom and commenced your rough 'monkey loving.' The door suddenly burst open, which didn't stop you, but it sure as hell made Bulma stop. She apparently even screamed so loud into your ear that it started bleeding, though when I checked out your ear I saw no signs of trauma."

I propped my head up on my elbows. "I actually do remember some of this stuff, now that you're saying it."

Gohan smiled. "Oh yeah? Maybe it's just the last of the booze wearing off." I chuckled, and waved my hand at him to continue. "Okay, where was I . . . Oh! The door being bust open. So, you're continuing your thing as Bulma's screaming bloody murder. All of a sudden you feel this hand on your shoulder, and the next thing you know you're slammed against the wall behind you. A hand comes up around your throat, and now you're face to face with Vegeta. He says something about you being in his bed with his wife and whatnot, you scream back that he's always in your bed with your wife . . ." He pauses. "And that's when he tells you."

I inch closer to him. "Tells me, what? Come on, Gohan! I already made it clear that I didn't remember!"

"Okay, okay. Just . . . don't kill me when I tell you. Please?"

"Gohan, I wouldn't kill you either way. It's not like _you_ did anything, did you?"

"No . . . but alright." He takes a deep breath, staring me straight in the eyes. "He told you that Chichi was pregnant with his baby. A boy; another heir to the Royal Saiyan throne."

I shot up. _"She's WHAT!?" _Immediately, my hands grasped the side of my face. My eyes widened, and I shook my head from side to side. "No! No! _NO!_ This can't be happening!" My hands fell from my face. They clenched and unclenched rapidly. Pain laced through my chest. My breath hitched . . . I really _did_ feel like killing Gohan right now. It was smart of him to have made me promise not to before hand. "How can she do this to me?" I said in disbelief, voice shaky. I looked at Gohan. Tears began to tug at the corners of my eyes.

"Now do you understand how you had enough power to beat Vegeta within an inch of his life?" He rose from his seat to get a napkin. I eased back into my seat, head in my hands as he handed me the piece of paper. "But," he started, taking his seat once again, "I have no idea if Mom being pregnant is actually true. And neither do you."

I slowly rose my head. ". . . And that's why you suggest I go and see your mother."

"You're smarter than you look." I gave him a dissatisfied smirk. "I also suggest that you go and give Mom that letter you wrote," he continued.

I stared at him long and hard for a bit, then spoke. "Gohan, did you go home for your birthday last week?"

He looked startled by my question. "N-no, Dad . . . I didn't. I thought you knew that? I mean, you were here that night."

"Yeah, I know, but I came at night. I wanted to know if you had gone during the day."

Gohan shook his head. "Nah. Goten and Trunks came over during the day to wish me happy birthday, though." He laughed. "They actually bought me a copy of _The Encyclopedia of the Human Body._ I was pretty impressed that they remembered I was taking Anatomy this semester!"

I smiled, and let my head hit the table. I saw Gohan jump out of my peripheral vision, but calm down once he saw me sigh. "You really think I should show the note to her?"

"Of course I do! You wrote it for her, didn't you?" He laughed again. "You know, it's kind of weird playing relationship therapist for your parents."

Finally, I laughed and lifted my head up. "Yeah, I can imagine. Everything was somewhat perfect up until I decided to go and die." I felt Gohan's eyes burning holes into me. He wore a face of deep concentration, one that I just had to stop. My mouth opened to speak, but he beat me to it.

"Dad, you're horny, aren't you?"

"W-what?" I blinked.

He nodded his head in my direction. "You keep rocking back and forth on the chair, whether you realize it or not. Loneliness gets you going, doesn't it?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it . . ."

"You want to have sex with Mom again."

My eyes widened at his statement. "Gohan! Gosh, you don't have to be so blunt, son . . . !" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. But he was right: I really _did,_ in some odd way, wish to have sex with Chichi again. Even if she was carrying someone's child. I looked over as Gohan suddenly rose from his seat. He looked at the clock.

"Well, I have to start getting ready for school." He pat me on the shoulder, and I nodded. "You can stay as long as you like. I'll just let Videl know you're here so she doesn't freak out and think you're looking to jump her bones when she finds you here." He rolled his eyes. "Though she'd probably love that more than she should." He downed the last of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. I heard someone on the other end pick up, and he began to talk about the broken mug. Gohan said his thanks, and hung up. "I'm gonna go shower," he said to me. "Really, help yourself to breakfast or something. There should be enough food in the fridge.

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna head back home," I said, kindly.

He shrugged. "Alright, that's cool." He opened a door and whipped out a towel, throwing it over his shoulder. "Good luck, Dad. Love you!" I waved him off as he headed for the bathroom, then headed to the kitchen sink, careful not to step on the broken shards of ceramic from the cup I dropped earlier. I turned the faucet on and placed my hands underneath it, making a cup. Lowering my face, I splashed the water onto my face. I heard the slight creaking of wood flooring, but it didn't register in my head. That is, until I heard a feminine voice. And felt arms being wrapped around my waist.

"Mmm . . . Gohan? Why'd you get up so early?"

I froze up completely, not knowing what I should do. I decided that I should make a noise back, and I heard the woman chuckle from behind. Her small, delicate hands began to undo the sash around my waist. I could feel her soft breasts on my back, and I had to admit, they felt good. But I couldn't! No, this is my son's girlfriend. This must end. Or so I thought before I felt a hand snake its way into my boxers. "I missed you this morning, baby," the voice cooed in my ear. The hand then wrapped around my length, and I felt her freeze. She felt around it a bit, and suddenly she tore away. "G-Gohan!?" My hand raised to shut the water off and I sighed. I began to turn around, slowly putting myself, and my sash, back together. I watched as the woman's hands shot up to cover her mouth as her eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "M-Mr. Son! I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were here! It's just–"

"I smell a lot like my son, Videl?"

She blinked. "Y-yes!" Videl swallowed. "Oh gosh, I really am so sorry!"

I put my hand up. "Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I lowered my voice to a whisper, looking around. "Hey, if you don't tell Gohan about this, I'll make sure never to mention it to him. How does that sound?" She nodded furiously. Poor kid. "Good! Well, I was just on my way out. Have a nice day at school!" I turned to leave, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, watch out for the mug on the floor. Gohan called someone up to come take care of it." I watched her nod slowly, hands now wrapped around her being. She was cute; really, she was.

I turned the door to the apartment and walked out, closing it behind me. And now, the real fun begins. How overjoyed I am.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the support! I'm a bit thrilled for the next installment. c:


	5. A woman torn

**A/N:** Hola, fair readers! I had a little time during a break today at school, so I decided to write this up. It's a tad bit short, but I think it gets the job done. School ends for me on the 21st. Can't wait, but there is sooo much stuff I still have to do, including like, five more tests. Ugh. Enjoy the update!

* * *

Light flashes over my eyelids as the sound of soft chirping fills my ears. I turn to the side in my king-sized bed with a single occupant, fighting off the morning light for just a few more minutes of rest. The morning comes quickly now, ever since Goku stopped coming home so frequently. My heart sinks at the thought of my estranged husband, and then at the thought of our even more estranged son, Gohan. It seems like the only one actually holding this broken family together is little Goten. I sometimes wonder if he knows what is truly going on, or if he thinks about why his father hardly comes home. He can only believe Goku is out training for so long. I am eventually going to have to tell him why his mother smells so much like his uncle, and not his father.

The door rushes open and my eyes snap awake. The bed shifts abruptly, followed by cursed spikes peering over my comforter. I lay on my back as Goten inches up toward me, laying softly between my breasts, his head resting comfortably against my neck. "Morning, Mom," he mumbles. I can't help but smile as my hand combs through those raven locks, so identical to his father's. I kiss his forehead and he leaves the bed, the soles of his tiny half-breed feet hitting the wood flooring with a loud thud. I begin to stretch when I notice Goten starring at me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask, sweetly.

He shakes his head. "Nothing, Mom. It's just that there's a note from Uncle on the table in the kitchen."

Immediately, I hop up out of bed and race past him. A vase comes into view as I enter the tiny yellow kitchen. The smell of freshly cut flowers invades my nostrils, and I pick up the note with a smile.

_Dear Chichi,_

_ I vaguely remember you telling me you liked this type of flower. Can you blame me? I was coming off of one of the greatest highs I have ever known. My head was swimming with the scent of you, and it was more than enough to make me feel like someone else. For a split moment, I really do think I thought I was someone else. Your husband, perhaps?_

_ Anyhow, it is around four in the morning. I knocked on Goten's window a little while ago and asked him to let me in. I apologize if there is any blood around the house. I got knocked around pretty well by that moron you call a husband. Deep down, that clown is nothing but a mindless brute, even worse than myself. I asked your son if I may use the shower and to not tell you I was here, simply because I wanted you to wake up with a smile when you walked in on this. Hopefully Kakarot doesn't get to it before you._

_ I shall see you tonight, when Goten is with Trunks and the woman._

_ With much care and the deepest forms of compassion,_

_ Vegeta_

I hear the pitter-patter of those tiny feet from behind me, and I suddenly panic. "Goten, how much of this note did you read?"

He shakes his head again. "I didn't read any of it, Mom."

My eyebrows knit together. "But you know it's from Uncle Vegeta, and that he came here wounded." I watch him as he slowly nods. I absentmindedly run my thumbs along the edges of the piece of paper, and notice that there is a textured area. I look down and see a red finger print; blood. The panic begins to rise up in me again, fearing that Vegeta has been critically wounded. _"Goten, what happened!?"_

I watch his eyes bulge open at the urgency of my voice. He looks away. "I don't know, Mom. He was all bloody when he got here, and I couldn't turn him away! He's my uncle, Mom! He's known me since the day I was born! He's practically my father!"

_"Bloody?" _I place the note back on the table and take a seat, trying to calm my racing heart. "Goten, did he say _anything_ about what happened?" I feel a knot begin to form in my stomach.

"No, just that 'some jerk overstepped his boundaries,' whatever that means." He laughs. "It's kind of funny to think that anyone could actually land a punch on Vegeta, right Mom? I mean, he's almost as tough as Dad!" I feign a smile and a laugh along with him. Goten rubs the back of his head, images of Goku fleeting through my mind as I watch him. Then, as if he _was_ his father, Goten asks what we are having for breakfast.

"I'll figure something out, Goten," I tell him, blinking. "Have you showered yet?" He shakes his head and sprints away, almost too fast for my human eyes to follow. Once out of view, I pick the note back up. I smile and kiss it, folding it up and placing it inside of my shirt. As soon as I begin to stand, the knob to the front door begins to twist. I regain my place at the table, freezing just as the door creaks open. It slams shut and I hear the sound of boots being kicked off, the knot in my stomach tightening as I come to realize who it is.

He enters the kitchen and our eyes meet. He looks away first, followed by a hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, just as Goten had done moments before. His gaze turns back to me. I advert my eyes, shifting uncomfortably under his eyes, a hand coming up to rub my suddenly tense neck.

"Hey, Chichi."

The sound of my name pouring from his lips is like adding gasoline to an already raging fire. My face burns up, my pores begin to leak sweat, my chest rises and falls ever more rapidly, and the knot in my stomach tightens tenfold. I force his name to pass through my dry lips, and he takes a seat. "Nice flowers," he comments, and I nod. Somehow, I am able to find my usual fire upon speaking.

"It's awfully odd to find you coming back here," I say, bitterly. "I thought you had moved in with Bulma."

"Chichi, I didn't come here to start an argument with you." His face falls. "Besides, Bulma gave me a housing capsule. I've been living by myself, like I always did, before I had even met her."

My eyes roll to the side and I sigh. "Fine. What _did_ you come here for, then? If it's to come get your things, you're wel-"

"Actually," he interrupts, "I wanted to come back home."

* * *

**A/N:** So, it seems as if Goku's actually taken his son's advice. Interesting... Yet, does he know about her pregnancy? We shall find out. c:


	6. Issues

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry for such the long wait. I've actually been busy since summer started back at the end of May. I can't believe it's almost July already. I don't want summer to be over yet! Well, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

My eyes follow every movement on her face as my words sink in. "Move back in!" she shrieks. "Now of all times! What made you choose now!" I sigh heavily and lean back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. _Well, I need to figure out if that son-of-a-bitch Vegeta knocked you up. _Of course I can't say that, though I wish I could. Both of our ears perk up as we hear stomping above us, followed by the sound of feet flying down a staircase.

"Mom, is Daddy here?" says my youngest son. His eyes go wide as he enters the kitchen and sees me sitting across from his mother. "Daddy! It is you!" Goten flies into me, knocking the air right out of my lungs. My heart smiles knowing that he's become so strong.

"Hey, squirt! Man, you sure are getting strong, eh?" I kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair. I look up to see Chichi with her arm on the table, holding her head up. She's obviously mad over the fact that Goten cares so much more about fighting than studying, but hey, whose fault is that? She's the one who taught him how to fight while Gohan was locked away studying.

Goten nods his head feverishly. "Yeah! Trunks and I train everyday! Sometimes, when I'm at Trunks' house, Uncle Vegeta lets us use the Gravity Room. He never lets us go past a hundred, though." His mouth falls into a scowl–so much like Chichi's that it takes me aback–and his arms come up to cross over his chest. "It's not fair, Dad! Trunks and I can practically fly through that gravity! We don't even have to become Super Saiyans!" I chuckle as Chichi rolls her eyes and ruffle Goten's hair again.

"Vegeta's only looking out for the two of you." I have no idea why I'm sticking up for the guy. "The Gravity Room can be an awfully dangerous place, you know?" Chichi looks in my direction as I go further into my explanation. "I almost killed myself in the Gravity Room!"

Goten's eyes widen again. "Really, Dad! When was this?"

"Back when Gohan was about your age. Has he ever told you about a place called Namek?"

Goten smiles. "No, but Piccolo did. Piccolo said that it's his home planet, and that Dende was born there. He also mentioned something about some guy named Guru, but I was too preoccupied with how those little things on his head twitch when he gets mad."

I laugh and lean back in my seat. "Well, remind me to tell you about it sometime, okay? Your mother and I need to finish talking."

"Oh," he says, "okay. Sorry, Mom. I didn't know you and Dad were talking."

Chichi waves her hand and smiles. "It's fine, dear. Now, come give me a kiss and go get started on some of your homework, okay?" My face twitches at the word. Yeah, _**that**_ word. Nonetheless, Goten hugs me a final time and kisses his mother. He waves to the both of us and heads back up the stairs.

"You make him study, too?" I say.

"Of course," she says, nonchalantly. "It's the only way he'll ever get into a good school like our Gohan." She pauses, then looks to the window above the sink. "Goku," she says, softly, "you know it was Gohan's birthday not too long ago, right?" Reluctantly I nod my head, feeling the mood of the conversation beginning to spiral downward. "Did you see him?"

"Yes," I say, taking every inch of my willpower to say it. "I brought over some dinner." I decide to keep the gift Goten and Trunks gave him out of the conversation.

"Enough to feed the three of you?" she states, obviously referring to Videl.

I can't help but laugh. "Of course, Chichi. I'm not _**that**_ rude." She smiles softly and turns her attention back to me.

". . . I worry about Goten sometimes." My eyes blink up to her own and my face shifts. "Sometimes I think he's going to have a rougher time fitting in than Gohan . . ."

"Why do you think that?" I ask. "If anything, Goten is better equipped at handling social situations. I have to say that having Trunks as a friend surely is a benefit. Gohan never had any friends growing up."

"That's true," she agrees, playing with a lone crumb on the surface of the table. "All he had was Piccolo, and Krillin." Chichi sighs again and shakes her head. "I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that he's going to accidentally blow his cover once he gets older in a game of baseball or something!"

"What's the worse that can happen? Can't he get into school on an athletic scholarship, anyway?"

She shoots me a look that sends shivers down my spine. "Goku, didn't you just listen to what I said! Goten would never last! Goten's only bet is to do well in school, just like Gohan!" Her eyes are filled with ice as they break through my facade. Chichi knows I was only trying to give her some false hope. She's smarter than me. It's stupid of me to believe it would work. She sighs for what seems like the tenth time that evening and gets up, walking toward the kitchen sink. "Look, Goku," she begins, "I know you don't see the importance of education, but that's because you aren't . . ."

My ears twitch with her words. Chichi has a tendency to pick on me due to my Saiyan heritage. It is as if she was never able to come to terms with that fact that she is married to an alien. She has always hated me for it.

"I'm not what, Chichi?" I decide that if I press her on the subject she'll eventually spill, though she shakes when I stand up. "What aren't I, Chichi? You've been dying to say it to me for years, haven't you? Ever since you learned what I was." I begin to shorten the distance between us. She begins to back further and further into the corner. "But it was too late by then, wasn't it, Chichi? You had already given me a son." She looks over her shoulder once she realizes she has gone as far as the walls of the kitchen allow. I slam my hand against the wall, right next to her head, and gently grab her face with the other. I speak to her, voice low and husky: "The son of a monster, of a fiend, of a devil . . ." I tilt my head to the side, closing the gap between our lips. "The man you loved turned out to be a monster, a fiend, a devil, and his child grew inside you, _**sucking**_ the very _**life**_ out of you." I am speaking only to her lips now. "With each passing day your stomach swelled," I say as my hand falls from her face to rest on her stomach, "and your body became weaker. You were dying in order to birth this demon's child, and you did it all with a smile."

As my hand lies on her stomach, I notice that it is distended; a tiny swell, like that of an early pregnancy. ". . . And you're willing to do it a third time," I remark, my eyes living her lips to meet with her own. "Except, this isn't any ordinary demon we're dealing with." I laugh, and her eyes grow wide as I lean in toward her ear. "No, we're dealing with the prince of all demons, now!"

Chichi whips her head away from me and shoves me back a couple of steps. Fire has overcome her fear, and I can see it dancing in her dark eyes. At this moment she hates me, and I am convinced I have gone too far. "Yes, _**Goku,**_ you're a beast. A fowl, horrible, dreadful beast! Is that what you want to hear! The struggle I went through day after day once I learned exactly _**what**_ I had married and _**what**_ I had given a child! To know that my own son was an alien took a while for me to get over! To know that my own husband, who I had given my body fully to, was an alien took me even _**longer**_ to get over!" She looks away and takes a deep breath, a hand raising to her stomach. "While this might not be your child inside of me, I have come to realize that you Saiyans are capable of love, just as us humans are. Yes, you _**are**_ brutes, but you would never raise a hand to your own family." She smiles. "Even Vegeta, fowl tempered Vegeta, would never lay a hand on Trunks, or even Bulma for that matter!"

She is right, in every way possible. Vegeta is even more well mannered than I am when it comes to laying hands on his family. The times I have accidentally hit Chichi too hard, the times I have thrown her far up into the air . . . I have to give credit where credit is do. It would be wrong of me to deny it. However, instead of telling Chichi she was right, I merely take my place again at the table. My elbows come up to rest on the top of the tiny table, and my head falls into my hands. I rub my fingers roughly over my temples, and shake my head, as if to rid myself of a shock. "Chichi," I begin, voice quiet, "do you even _**want**_ to get back together?"

Her eyes grow wide once the question sinks in. Chichi scratches the back of her neck as she takes the seat across from me, adverting her eyes. "I'm not so sure," she finally says. "It was much easier when I wasn't pregnant."

"What was your answer then?" I press.

". . . Yes," she states.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeesh, this is a pretty sticky situation, isn't it? What will Chichi's ultimate decision be? All shall be revealed in time . . .


End file.
